


New Life

by NyoAmerican



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Angst and Humor, Bi-Gender Character(s), Character oocness, Dark Past, Fluff and Humor, Harems, Kirkland Siblings - Freeform, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Rival Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Shy!America, Some age differences, Twincest, depressed character, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoAmerican/pseuds/NyoAmerican
Summary: When Alfred agrees to go a new school with his brother, he had no idea what he was getting into. World academy is not your everyday school, with an almost magical feeling, it seems to have the most mysterious people in it's halls, all who seem to have a creepy fascination with the new student.World X AmericaUke! America X Seme! WorldHarem + Sexual Situations





	1. 1. The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Harem story with undecided end pairing, bi-gender character, cursing  
> (I will add more as they appear in the story.  
> Rated- M  
> Disclaimer- I do not own hetalia

Alfred's Pov  
"So let's go over the rules again..." Matthew my older and only brother began. I groaned, leaning back in my chair.

  
"I thought old people syndrome didn't kick in until after twenty one Mattie." I whined, messing with the pastel star hair clip that was supposed to be keeping my bangs out of my face but was failing miserably.

  
Matthew sighed, his violet eyes looking over at me in a endearing kind of affection. "I told you, world academy has a lot of different people from your old school. Everyone there is from a well off family. I don't want you to make a fool of yourself."

  
He leaned forward and patted my head lightly. His own light blonde hair swaying slightly as the wind blew through the bus windows. I frowned pushing his hand away.  
"Your only two years older Matthew. I'm seventeen so I don't need you to baby me anymore. How smart to I need to be to prove that? I've already managed to skip multiple grades to catch up with you, and I even got into the same college as you!" I replied my voice catching near the last part. I know the only reason I got in was because Matthew put in a good word for me but that only did so much! I still had to work ridiculously hard to get this far!

  
"I know... and I'm proud of you. It's just- well to be honest your kind of a ditz Alfie." Matthew whispered the last part looking away sheepishly.

  
Gasping I stood up and smack his head lightly. I was going to rant about how I always got straight A's, never skipped class, and was still a social person but all of that got interrupted when the bus stopped suddenly.

  
I yelped as I was thrown backwards somehow managing to flip over the seat and into the lap of the person behind us. It wasn't really a painful process but I doubt the guy I landed on is going to be to happy.

  
"What the fuck?!" A distinctly italian sounding voice yelled. I turned to face him, my bangs falling in front of my eyes my hair clip must have fallen out when I fell. I'm totally going to panic about that later.

  
The man was angry looking, if that made sense. His juniper green eyes were angry and narrow glaring at me in anger. With olive colored skin and dark brown hair I couldn't help while angry he was actually pretty hot... for a guy that curses anyway.

  
"S-sorry." I yelped shaking my head and biting my lip, averting my eyes to make contact with his own.

  
"Sorry! That's it you fucking- who are you?" He asked suddenly, his deep voice confused but thankfully less angry sounding.

  
I opened my mouth to answer when I realized I was still on the guys lap. I squeaked shooting upwards and immediately falling over again only for him to grab my arm and place me quiet aggressively on the spot next to him.

  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lovino, that's my little brother that I was telling you about. He's an idiot I know, super sorry!" Matthew exclaimed suddenly, while still in his own seat he had flipped around to face us, his face crimson red.

  
The man- or Lovino I guess coughed awkwardly. "Well you're right about him being an idiot." If it was possible I think my face grew even hotter, "It was an accident, s-so it's fine! But don't think I'm going to forget about this you owe me own dumbass." He finished, stuttering a bit. His cheeks turning red from what was probably anger, though he really didn't sound all that angry.

  
I nodded furiously, and yelped when Matthew grabbed my arm pulling me back over next to him suddenly. I glared, rubbing my arm as soon as my butt hit the seat.  
"Are you an idiot." He hissed quietly, "Lovino might consider me a friend but he's still one of the most important people in school! His family are the founders of the school." Matthew pinched my arm angrily.

  
I slapped his around away and stuck out my tongue. "So what? Even if he is super important it's not like I landed on his lap on purpose. Besides he forgave me... sort of. I hope he doesn't ask for something to drastic." I pondered, thinking about what he had said about owing him.

  
Matthew sighed in defeat. "Normally I wouldn't give up so easily but it seems we've arrived at school. Try not to act like an idiot- where's your hair clip. You can't go out with your bangs covering your eyes." I felt a spark of dread when I realized that I had yet to even fully realize that I had lost one of my most important items.

"I don't know! I lost it when I fell... maybe it's over near Lovino?" I went to look but Matthew grabbed my arm and saved me from being squished by a tall man walking by. Oh yeah forgot people would be leaving, since we arrived at the school.

  
"I need to find it Mattie." I hissed, biting my lip trying not to cry. With some many people walking around it could of been stepped on and gotten dirty or worse! I know it might seem silly but that stupid clip is important to me, like super uber important to me.

  
"I know... but we need to go. If someone comes across it, than they'll put it in the lost and found. You aren't going to find it by getting stepped on. So just wait until it pops up alright." Matthew soothed softly, grabbing my hand and rubbing it softly. I sighed but nodded and allowed myself to be pulled off the bus almost falling when stepping off.

  
"You really need to be more careful Alfred." Matthew chastised, as we walked to the entrance of the large victorian looking school. I simply ignored him in favor of looking at my school. Since it's so far away from home, I'll be staying in the dorms for the year only leaving for a month in the summer. I don't mind much, not like I have a lot left back in New York. Other than bad memories that is.

  
As we were walking well, more like Matthew was tugging me along as he was walking, I zoned out to busy staring at the pretty arches of the school to notice that someone had stopped just in front of me.

  
"Ack!" I yelped slamming straight into the man, I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Which needless to say hurt, you try landing on concrete and not yelp.

  
The man looked startled that someone had run into him, like oh yeah I'll just stop walking in the middle of the busy sidewalk and not expect someone to bump into me. He looked down at me his eyes eerily similar to Matthew’s but without that older brother familiarity to them.

  
"Alfred! Why weren't you paying attention." Matthew yelled, grabbing my arm and lifting me from the ground, my light blue backpack falling off my shoulder to the ground with a thump. Greaaaat now that's going to be dirty. I should have picked a darker color, but blue is so pretty!

  
"Do not yell at your friend. It was my fault." The amethyst eyed man apologized, leaning down to pick my bag up and hand it to me gently. I took it startled at his voice, you would have never thought someone so large had such a soft voice. It was actually quite cute!

  
I smiled at him and shook my head, pushing my bangs out of my face. "Nope." I replied popping the P loudly, "Totally my bad. Should have been paying attention sorry big guy." I tiptoed so I could pat his shoulder. Oh my god this guy is tall! As someone who is 5'5, 5'5 and a half when wearing my high tops. I can safely say that this guy was at least a six footer.

  
The man laughed softly, "Da, I will except your apology if you give me your name." He said smoothly, I flushed taking a step back so I could stare into his eyes.

  
"It's Alfred! So now you have to give me yours that way I can forgive you." I teased, smiling when he nodded.

  
"It seems so... my name is Ivan. It is a pleasure to meet you Cчастье." Ivan replied, he turned his snowy white hair blowing mysteriously in the wind. 

As soon as he was out of earshot Matthew snorted. "God Alfie, got a crush perhaps." He teased, poking my cheek. I shook my head before spinning on my heel to face him.

  
"Nuh-uh. No way, I have totally sworn off dating. At least until I get my degree." I replied sassily, poking Matthew's cheek in retaliation.  
In reply Matthew simply gave me a knowing look. "Suure. That's what you said last year than you start flirting with that uber driver."

  
I gasped, slapping his arm. "I was not flirting! I was just being friendly, there's a huge difference." I said playfully. Though to be honest he was right, I guess I was flirting. If the giggling at his stupid jokes and playing with my hair gave him that away. Too bad we only saw the guy once... not that I would have let that get anywhere. Men are too needy to date when I should be studying, though I can say the same about girls. I guess people in general are needy.

  
"Alfie we're here~" Matthew sang, pulling me through two large opened doors, into what felt like a palace.

  
"Holy cow." I muttered pausing in our trek to the dorms to look around the large entrance hall which was decorate with gorgeous art and statues, the dark marble floor matched the lighter wooden walls. Two huge spiraling staircases were a bit ahead and multiple hallways could be seen from where I was standing. Overall the whole place just needed a few trolls and fairies to seem like an magical castle.

  
Matthew laughed, before grabbing my arm and tugging me up one of those previously mentioned staircases. I watched as hundreds of students walked around, some of them seem rushed but for the most part it was a very calming atmosphere. You could hear chattering and laughing as people walked by.

  
"This is nothing like my old school." I said aloud, still looking at everything in amazement. I hope Matthew realizes that I'll be looking for some secret passages later. This totally seems like the place that would have awesome secret passages.

  
"I told you. There's no other school in the world like this. It's almost magical feeling right?" Matthew asked pulling me closer to his side. I nodded excitedly.  
"Yeah! Totally it's like um... Hogwarts without the floating candles and moving stairs." I referenced, biting my thumb nail.

  
Matthew nodded, before flicking my forehead. "Don't chew on your nails, and don't play with your hair. While this place is amazing some of the students here are rude. I'd suggest you stay away from the Kirklands. They're probably the meanest of the bunch, oh and just so you know they are another one of the founding families. There's three in total, the Vargas's, Kirkland's, and Beilschmidt. All of them have kids here, so try not to annoy them." Matthew lectured, once again holding my hand.  
I don't understand why Matthew is so worried. I'm a mature seventeen year old, who happens to know kickboxing. Plus I've been known to have a way with words when I want stuff. My dad used to always melt when I begged for stuff, he said it's because I look like my mother but I think it has more to do with the fact he's a soft person at heart.

  
It makes me smile when I think about when me, him, mom, and Mattie all lived together. We used to do all sorts of stuff, we were always poor but we still managed to do so many fun things. I bit my lip angrily when some less welcomed thoughts entered my head. There's no real point in explaining but let's just say we aren't like that anymore. No where close in fact.

  
"Are you okay? I know it's a long walk but that's mostly because there's so many people it's hard to get around. We're almost there though, it's actually that blue door right there." Matthew said suddenly, most likely noticing my sour expression. He rubbed my hand in comfort while pointing to a light blue door, a pink door right across from that.

  
I froze suddenly feeling panicked. "There going to let us share a room right? Despite me being-" Matthew hushed me, pulling me closer and staring down into my eyes seriously.

  
"I told them about you, they said it's fine. They even gave us a room with a seperate bathroom that you can use if you'd like. I already told you this isn't like your old school Alfie. They aren't going to make you do something that your not comfortable with... okay?" He asked, still staring at me. I nodded slowly in response, still nervous.

  
Matthew brighten up, but thankfully still held on to my hand. Pushing past a few people he opened the blue door and we walked into a long hallway with several doors in it.

  
"We're not on this floor. This is for the first years. You'll be on the second year floor with me. It's right above the common room." Matthew explained, pulling me up the stairs. We past a floor with a rather large amount of people hanging around. It must have been the common room, it looked like a huge living room though. I think I spotted a few gaming consoles. That certainly cheered me up.

  
"This is our floor, we're the seventh door on the left." Matthew said, opening a door with a pretty looking blue flower on it, "Feli drew that so you would know which room was ours. I explained how forgetful you can be. So you don't have to worry about it."

  
I sighed in relief, as embarrassing as it is I’m grateful Matthew made me a small handicap. I was already trying to memorize the layout. I had seriously doubted I could remember which door we are.

  
"Wait who's Feli?" I asked as Matthew pulled me into a large dorm room. There was a tv, couch, and a mini fridge in the first area. Than two door branching off to the left corner, and one large door to the right. It had a cozy feeling but it wasn't at all small. I mean what dorm has a fireplace in it!

  
"Ve~, Matthew I'm so happy to see you again!" A high pitched italian voice exclaimed, a man around my height walked into sight. He looked similar to Lovino but with lighter color skin and hair, as well as golden brown eyes. So on second thought he doesn't look like Lovino other than the fact he had the same odd curl but on the opposite side. Their curls look like Mattie's but less curly.

  
"Feliciano! I want you to meet my little brother Alfred." Matthew introduced me with a flourish stepping back and winking at me as Feliciano ran up to me in excitement.

  
"Ooooh~ You looked like a bella so I thought you were someone else. I'm glad you're blonde though. I have a thing for blonde's with blue eyes." Feliciano flirted, smiling at me before continuing, "I'm your room mate. There's always four people to a room. Well usually, we only have three since we got special permission. The bathrooms are on the left and to make it easy we have two. Yours is the one with a blue flower on it. Matthew said you liked these flowers." Feliciano continued pointed to the door, the same flower as the one outside was drawn there. At least it makes it easier.

  
"Yes, I love forget me nots. It was very nice of you to draw them for me." I replied kindly, smiling at him. He seemed weird and flirty but I suppose I should have expected other roommates. At least it's only these two. I don't think I could handle another one.

  
Feliciano smiled happily. "I loved drawing them, it's funny because the flower match your eyes. I think it's really pretty." He said looking at me curiously. I flushed averting my eyes.

  
"Y-yeah well, blue is blue I guess. I mean the flowers are blue so it makes sense that my eyes are blue- wait no. That came out wrong, my eyes aren't blue because of the flowers. I meant that it makes sense my eyes are similar to the flowers because we both have blue eyes." I stuttered hurriedly, my face growing hotter and hotter as Feliciano laughed.

  
"I seem very fun, I like that." Feliciano said with a laugh, he than yawned stretching his arms up. Mattie and I yawned after that. I mean everyone knows yawns are contagious just like hiccups.

  
"Hey it's late, we should head to bed. We were the last bus to arrive, so they aren't expecting us to do anything except sleep." Mattie said, pushing me towards the sleeping area, which had flipping king sized beds and super comfy looking blankets.

  
My luggage was already on the third bed in the right corner which was convenient, I walked over to it shrugging off my back pack and flopping onto the bed and groaning.

  
"Oh my gosh this is so freaking comfy." I muttered earning laughs from both Matthew and Feli.

  
I sat up opening my suitcase pulling out my space themed shorts and tank top. Time to hit the hay. I can't help but be nervous for tomorrow though. Hopefully I don't lose anything, Matthew promised he'd take me to lost and found so maybe my clip is there.

  
I grinned shutting the door to the bathroom quietly, yeah tomorrow is going to be great!


	2. Bad touch and a Kirkland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (America is 5'5 in this which is shorter than most of the other characters, you will find out why later in the story. For the same reason his voice is more high pitched and his hair is longer, only by a bit though)

_Alfred's Pov_  
I swear to god I will destroy whoever invented alarm clocks. If you have to ask why than you've never slept in a comfortable bed, which until last night I was one of you. But right now the high pitched ringing is killing my ears, and signaling it's time to get up.

  
I groaned, sitting up and pushing my hair behind my ear. I walked over to Matthew's nightstand which had the evil looking alarm clock, or as evil as a batman alarm clock can be. I switched it off and turned to Matthew.

  
Despite what many people think, I'm the morning person who wakes up with the alarm. Matthew however could sleep through a hurricane and still be tired, he says it's because not everyone is as hyper as me but I think he's just lazy.

  
"Mattie, hey it's time to wake up." I whispered not wanted to wake Feliciano, he was in the artist program which meant his classes didn't start until after ten. So he gets to sleep in longer than we do. Which sucks but I guess it means I'll work hard to go up a year.

  
Matthew groaned, turning away from and pulling his blankets over his head.  
I sighed, placing a hand on my hip and leaned forward. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to hide your maple syrup. And you know how great I am at hiding things." I grinned when Matthew shot upwards almost falling out of bed.

  
"Oh shut up Alfie, you aren't that great." Matthew grumbled, he swung his feet off the bed and stalked off to the bathroom. Still grumbling about the syrup.  
Shrugging I grabbed my own clothes, thankfully despite how fancy this school seems they don't require a uniform. Which is great since I won't have to deal with the issues that come with which one to wear.

  
Instead I get to wear my light blue jeans and an american flag themed t-shirt with the word 'Revolution' across it. That along with my high tops and glasses is the usual get up. If I wasn't so tired I'd probably try to wear some of my nicer clothes but for now this will do. I could care less what the rich kids think, I'm here to learn. Not to pick up guys.

  
"Matthew, I'm going to explore. We've got an hour before class so I'll just meet your slow butt there." I teased to a still closed bathroom door. I heard the shower turn on as a response. Hmm, someone's bitter. Guess he's tired too.  
Grabbing some my backpack and a water bottle, I skipped out the door grinning. I took a breath looking around the hallway for any unknown people but found none. Guess europeans aren't early risers.

  
My hand slid into my pocket and I pulled out my phone, it wasn't super high techy nor was it one of the new ones. But I loved it anyway, well I loved the case a lot anyway. Space pastel themes are the best. No one can tell me otherwise, totally beats the boring browns and blacks that other people use.  
I popped in some light blue headphones and scrolled down in my playlist grinning when I found my favorites list. Pressing play I continued walking down the hallway and down the steps only pausing to check if anyone was in the common room.

  
Exiting the dorms is the easy part. Now it's time to find the classes, I don't really want to ask for help nor does there seem to be anyone around to help. So I guess it's a good thing I left earlier.

  
Since despite me and Mattie being in the same year we have different classes, I prefer science and math while he prefers art and writing. He wants to be a writer which is cool and stuff but is a little boring for my taste. But I guess he'd say the same thing about me designing engines and other mechanics. I actually have english first, while Matthew has math.

  
I hummed along to my song, jumping a bit as the beat dropped causing the music to grow louder. Heh, good thing no one saw that. I'd have to deal with being the jumpy kid... not that I care about what they think. Or at least I know I shouldn't.

  
I groaned turning the corner and slamming into someone. Squeaking I fell backwards my phone skidding across the floor almost being crushed by a large boot.  
"Shoot!" I yelped grabbing the phone and switching off the music so that I could apologize to whoever I had run into.

  
"Are you american?" A spanish voice asked, I wondered briefly if this guy was related to the Vargas but when I looked up it was clear to see he was not. While he had similar eyes to Lovino his were brighter and more cheerily, his hair was darker and curlier and he had a smooth spanish tan. He was clearly the music type, judging by the guitar on his back.

  
I gave him a confused look, why does he care where I'm from. "Clearly, since they seem to have no coordination at all." An upset frenchman whined, standing up from the ground and frowning. He didn't even care to look at me instead he flipped his wavy, shoulder length golden hair and turned away. The man had mauve eyes and a handsome face which was covered in a bit of stubble, like he was going for a I'm stylishly stylish naturally type of look.

  
The last of the three men was an albino with a sharp look to his face, he had a cocky grin and was running a hand through his greyish-white hair.  
"Damn Francis grouchy much." The albino teased, poking the french guys stomach. The frenchman sighed and turned to me and froze. He smiled suddenly and seemed like an utterly different person.

  
"Ah~ So sorry to have been introduced to you in such a manner. I am not as you say, a morning person." The man hummed, sticking his hand out and helping me off the floor.

  
"Kesese. Looks like Francey has a- damn kid you've got really blue eyes." The albino said shocked, he leaned forward which you know was a bad idea since he was already close. I leaned back too far and slipped, but someone caught me from behind.

  
"Mi amigos, I think you are scaring the kid. Hola, I'm Antonio!" The spanish man chirped, lifing me back to my feet. I took a shaky breath, hey you try being barraged by three dudes at the same time... actually don't some people like that kind of stuff. Well, I'm not one of those people. I prefer when people ya know, at least tell me their names before intruding on my personal space.

  
"Oh ya, I'm Gilbert. Sorry about a second ago, I've never seen that shade of blue eyes before." Gilbert the albino apologize, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Oui, I must apologize as well. I was rude to you earlier. It was not your fault that you didn't see me. I'm Francis by the way." The frenchman introduced before taking my hand and kissing it.

  
Instantly my face grew hot even though I knew he was just being polite. "O-oh, yeah well I'm Alfred. Alfred Williams to be exact, you might know my older brother Matthew." I replied politely, maybe I can make some friends. Though I might need to throw Matthews name around to do so.

  
"Damn! You're Mattie's little brother, no wonder you're so cute." Gilbert laughed throwing his arm around my shoulder. This personal space thing must have been a european thing. Or maybe just a german, french, and spanish thing. That last part seems like a stretch though.

  
"Where are you heading?" Antonio asked kindly, his voice still chirper. Apparently he was a morning person.

  
"Um, not anywhere really. I have classes in like half an hour, but for now I was just exploring." I said, still pondering on how to escape these three. As much as I wanted friends I'm decently sure that Gilbert called me cute. Which is bad because I find him hot, actually all three of them are hot. It seems all the people here are hot, save for me of course. I look like a wreck, but that's not really anything new either.

  
"We are going to maths right now, what class do you have first." Francis asked casually but I had a feeling he wanted it to be math. Yes math, not maths. It's not like theres more than one math in there. Back to the point, I actually had english first. So thankfully, well as thankful as I can be for english, I won't have to go with these three. Not that they seem unfriendly, in fact they were just a little too friendly.

  
"Um, I have english first. Can anyone point me to where it is?" I asked hopefully. All three of them to frown at my answer but perked up when I asked for directions.  
"Francis!" A british man yelled. Oh yeah look we have another european to come over here and make some drama.

  
Francis froze smiling sheepishly, "Looks like he found the cheese." Was all he said before a man slightly taller than him slammed him against the wall angrily.  
"Are you fucking with me! In my bed Francis, that's disgusting. How did you even get into my dorm?! Alistair let you in didn't he-" The british man ranted, Francis simply rolled his eyes.

  
"Rosbif, it's unlike you to not introduce yourself to a new student. They are this time of year." He then pointed to me with a wink. I paled, oh great british guy gets to yell at me now.

  
The man dropped Francis, and smoothed his shirt. He spun on his heel and looked me in this eyes with startling venom green eyes, and equally startling eyebrows. Like oh my god, I guess they suit him but seriously?! Those things are huuuuge.

  
"I'm Arthur Kirkland. One of the only people in this school that isn't an idiot." He said, his eyes scanning over me almost hungrily. I shivered and smile awkwardly, it was probably just in my head.

  
"H-hi, I'm Alfred." I replied softly, backing away slightly. Arthur looked at me with an annoyed look but I wasn't sure if he was annoyed at me or Francis who was giving Arthur rather rude gestures. I'm going to assume these two don't like each other.

  
"I apologize for my behavior. I assure you that, I'm only like that towards the frog." Arthur continued, smirking when Francis flipped him off.  
I snorted, "Frog? Is it because he's french?" I asked curiously. Francis gasped dramatically when Arthur nodded now smiling at me.

  
"Alfred~ I thought you were on my side." Francis whined, walking over and leaning on my shoulder. I pushed him away with a look, one that Gilbert apparently found funny since he snorted and shoving Francis playfully.

  
"I'm not anyone's side. What I am is late, or I'm going to be if someone doesn't show me where english is." I said giving them all an expecting look, surprised when all four of them raised their hands with vigor into the air.

  
"Bugger off idiots. I get to show him, you have maths next I have english as well." Arthur stated cockily, grinning when the other three lowered their hands in defeat.  
Antonio sighed, "Well we'll just have to pick you up from class. We get out before you anyway." He said dreamily, Gilbert snorted before winking at me and grabbing the other two.

  
"Let's go bro's. Don't want to be late, Lizzy's in that class and she'll bust our nuts if we don't hurry up." Gilbert said, dragging the other two away from me and Arthur. Both of them waved with flirty smiles on their faces as they were dragged off.

  
"I feel horrible for you." Arthur stated plainly as soon as they were out of earshot. I whipped around to him distressed.  
"Shut up, they seem nice!" I exclaimed, before grinning slyly, "Unlike you Mr. Eyebrows."

  
Arthur made an irritated hmph noise. "Shut up yank, or I'll leave you stranded in the hallway to be saved by other perverts." He replied walking away. I quickly ran after him pouting.

  
"Other perverts... are you implying that you're one." I asked innocently, smiling when he turned red and turned to face me indignantly.

  
"No! I'm a gentleman, I was implying that those other three are perverts. They aren't called the bad touch trio for nothing. They've probably fucked all the girls and some boys in school." Arthur ranted some more about how his mother raised him to be polite and courteous. Not lying if I hadn't seen his little outburst with Francis I would have believed him, the part about being a true gentleman.

  
He led me down the hallway towards a large ornate door that totally looked like the entrance to wonderland or something. "Here's english, well it's english right now. After class it's the so called 'party room'. I wouldn't be caught in this room after eight unless you want to end up drunk." Arthur told me, looking at the room in distaste. Something tells me this is the 'bad touch trios' favorite play spot.

  
"I'm seventeen, I can't drink." I replied, skipping towards the door when Arthur froze.

  
"Wait! How the hell did you get accepted into school so young?" He asked, running up to me. I reached for the door only for him to grab my arm, clearly wanting an answer before I scampered off.

  
"Well, I skipped a few grades. Charmed all the teachers with my seductive body and snuck my way in... I'm joking I'm slutty but not that slutty. Nah, my brother put in a good word. Plus I really did skip a ton of grades. I'm actually super smart." I said with a playful wink. I shrugged my arm out of his grasped and walked into the already busy room.

  
Almost immediately I heard someone yell, "Hey kid!" I turned to see Lovino waving at me grumpily. He pointed to an empty chair next to him, almost like he knew I had this class first. I shrugged nervously walking over to him and sliding into the seat. Looking at Arthur who had sat down in the back of the class next to a pale looking boy with cold purple eyes.

  
"Did you lose something?" Lovino asked, his cheeks already bright red. What did I even do to make him mad? He was the one that asked me to sit next to him. Wait what did he mean by that.

  
"What do you mean." I asked cautiously, but clearly curious. Lovino huffed and pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it towards me.  
I looked at his hands confused before squealing and grabbing my lost clip. He must have found it on the floor. I quickly clipped it in my hair before jumping up and hugging Lovino.

  
"Thank you so much! How'd you know it was mine though?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly. Iovino's face exploded in color and he stuttered for a moment before shaking his head and replying.

  
"I- It seemed like something that you would wear." He replied quietly, his face still bright red. I nodded happily.

  
"I do love these things, this one in particular. I was really upset when I lost it. So thanks again." I squeezed hugged him one more time before sitting back and my seat. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of someone glaring at me.

  
"Do you always hug people." Lovino huffed, grumpily turning away from me.

  
"No, not usually. You just made me really happy. Did I upset you?" I asked sadly, the last thing I wanted to do was go and upset someone who had just helped me.  
Lovino shook his head hurriedly.

"No! I mean it's fine, just don't go doing it too often idiot." He muttered turning to face the teacher as she walked in with a flourish.

  
"I have one rule, that is twilight isn't literature and never will be. If you disagree with me, I will write a damn report on why none of those characters had personality." The older woman said with a snap. Well dang, even the teachers are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. If you have any pairing you would like to see go ahead and tell me, I love anyone x America so I'll try and put as much in here as possible.


	3. Ivan's Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like updating this. I hope I don't seem too jumpy, this chapter is after a few of Alfred's classes since I did not feel like writing them. (Sorry if I don't focus on a pairing that you like, the first chapters will all be like introductions.

_Alfred's Pov_  
"Alright guys... I should go eat lunch." I stated, leaning away from the men known as the bad touch trio.

  
True to their word, they had picked me up after english... and math, and science. Nor did they seem to eager for me to run off. It was actually surprising, Lovino seemed to know the spanish and was super upset when I walked with the three. Arthur seemed pretty irritated as well. Not I understand why, well I don't understand those two in general. They stalked off after seeing me walk with the trio.

  
Antonio happily clapped. "Si, we know. That's where we are heading, do you want to have lunch with us." He asked, pausing to gauge my reaction to his question. His cheery eyes locked onto mine.

  
"Ya! We've got a secret spot, it's super private so we could do whatever we wanted." Gilbert said with a grin, I narrowed my eyes at that statement. For some reason I couldn't help but think he meant something more than what he said, or more like I think I understood exactly what he meant.

  
I laughed awkwardly as Francis and Gilbert also turned to hear my response. I didn't really want to eat with them, not that I dislike them. They just seem a little flirty for my taste, not that I could say no. "U-um, I guess-"

  
"Actually, I think Alfred will be having lunch with my group today." A soft yet firm, familiar voice said. I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder.

  
I turned to face Ivan the russian man from earlier and smiled at him in relief, as fun as these three seem I really don't want to get involved with a trio of players. I've already fallen for someones trap before, I have no urge to try it again.

  
"Y-yes sir!" Francis yelped, grabbing his equally stunned friends and quickly dragging them away. I heard Gilbert mutter something about a cock block, or that's what I thought it said. I most likely misheard him. I mean who wants to have sex with someone they just met? Nevermind, other than hookers.

  
I sighed, rubbing my wrists nervously as I followed Ivan around a corner. Heading to what I assumed was the cafeteria. Or I hope it was, not that he was trying to lure me away from everyone to like kill me. Though I doubt it, he seemed to blushy to do something like that. Or was that his disguise...

  
"Was my 'butting in,' welcomed?" Ivan asked nervously, his eyes averting from my own. I jumped startled by his sudden question. I nodded smiling slightly at him. Yeah, this guy isn't a killer. He's more like a shy dude who wants to make friends but has no social skills.

  
"Yep, those guys are fun but I kinda want to talk to other people. Like you, big guy." I replied with a laugh, poking the giants shoulder. He laughed softly, seeming rather proud of himself.

  
"I'm very pleased with your response. I would like you to meet some of my friends, they are very friendly so no need to be nervous." Ivan said, clapping his hands together in an almost assertive way.

  
I simply nodded, feeling slightly excited and rushed. I've already met quite a few people, meeting more seemed quiet nerve wracking. Given the fact that I can't remember people's names most of the time, I have a trick for that but it only really works once. Which sucks since my memory is super spacy and selective. Usually holding on to things I'd rather forget and allowing good memories to slip away.

  
"We eat outside, do you mind that?" Ivan asked suddenly, leading me towards a side exit just off the hall we were walking down. I felt my mood lighten immensely at his words, I love eating outside but I wasn't really used to others liking it as well.

  
"I'd love that actually! I'm like super outdoorsy, something about nature is super cool!" I exclaimed exiting the school with Ivan, and gasped at the pretty garden we had entered.

  
It had flowers galore, all of them neatly placed in arches and rows. Several tables were in the center of the garden, all marble with a golden lining on them. It looked like the kind of garden a princess would have.

  
"Oh my god this looks like the garden from this one princess movie." I said with yet another gasp of awe. Ivan snorted.  
"So you like the outdoors and disney movies." He teased, my face went hot as I froze.

  
"N-no! That's totally girly... well not really Tiana is like the boss princess. She's so strong, so is Mulan though. Stop smiling everyone loves disney, it's a total classic." I ranted, only pausing when Ivan pointed to a group of people. Who all turned to face me.

  
"Oh my god! Ivan is this like the pretty boy you were talking about!" A blonde haired... boy? Not so sure about the gender, anyway he was scanning over my frame with a smirk and kept nodding for some reason.

  
I felt Ivan stiffen up next to me in embarrassment. "I-I might have mentioned meeting you." He stuttered, his cheeks a rosy red. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, so much for being super mysterious.

  
"Hey pay attention to me, it's not often that I want to totally undress someone!" The blonde boy exclaimed again. His light green eyes holding a flash of mischief when I coughed at his words.

  
"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" I yelled, leaning away from him as he laughed.

  
"Like it means what I said. Oh Ivan don't look so like grouchy, it doesn't do great for your cute face. My names Feliks by the way. The totally gay man right there is my bestie Toris, next to him is the team geek Eduard, and the angry looking girl is Natalya the big boobed chick next to her is her older sister Katyusha." Feliks listed each person, winking at Toris before continuing, "Just like saying, Toris is totally single and he's checking you out. But I think everyone is."

  
I laughed taking his statement as a joke, he seems like the type to tease about that. If Toris's resigned sigh meant anything. "While what he said is true... not the checking you out part! I meant the being single part, and my name." The brown haired man cried, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

  
He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I am usually much more calm than this, I'm having sort of an off day today. So my apologies." Toris continued, smiling softly.  
I nodded and smacked his back playfully, "No problem! Feliks seems eccentric so I can guess why."

  
I heard Feliks gasp from behind me in mock horror. "I am not eccentric, I'm just super relax unlike all of you high strung guys. Seriously all of you need to take a chill pill." Feliks teased, grabbing a now silent Ivan and pulling him into an empty chair.

  
"I'm sorry about Feliks." Ivan said giving Feliks a look. In turn Feliks scoffed and turned to Eduard and began talking about what shade of nail polish he should use.  
I shrugged, sitting in the only empty chair. Which was in between Ivan and the other girl Natalya. The girl glared but said nothing, instead turning to eat her lunch with a huff... what crawled up her butt?

  
"It's funny, I'm not used to people being so open. Oh! Sorry I never introduced myself, though it seems you guys already know me." I laughed rubbing my wrist awkwardly, "I'm Alfred, you probably know my older brother Matthew Williams." Yet again I used Matthew as an introduction, I really hope he doesn't find out. He might think I admire him or something and get a big head.

  
Eduard looked up to me and nodded, "Yes, Matthew is a very shy person but we have talked once or twice. Mostly in passing though." He said, smiling slightly before turning back to his conversation with Feliks.

  
"Oh Matthew is a personal friend of mine. He's very polite unlike most of the other men in the school." Katyusha stated, smiling kindly at me. "You're very lucky to have him as an older sibling. He seems like an ideal older brother."

  
I nodded smiling, "Yeah, Mattie has his moments though. Like he's actually super lazy... not as lazy as me but he hates waking up."

  
Katyusha stifled a laugh, "Ah, he didn't seem like the type." She replied, elbowing her little sister when Natalya scoffed, "Why don't you say something Natalya?"  
"Are you actually a boy?" She asked, her face still dead serious. I froze shocked at the odd question, was I not acting boyish enough for her tastes?

  
"Y-yes, are you actually a girl." I bit back stuttering slightly, Natalya's eyes widen before she huffed. Flipping her long silvery hair behind her shoulder.

  
"Indeed... unless you truly think otherwise that is." She replied, smirking at my lost expression. Was that a yes or a no. I'm pretty sure she's a girl but with people these days you can never tell. Not that I can talk, I'm sure that I am one of those people.

  
Ivan sighed as Feliks burst into laughter. "Damn sassy Nat has arrived, flee before you get burned beyond healing!" Feliks called, leaning against Ivan in a playful manner.

  
"As interesting as 'sassy Nat' is, I'd prefer her to have a civil attitude." Ivan said turning to Natalya with a small frown. She huffed turning away but seemed less irritated than before.

  
"It's fine, she can be grumpy as she wants. It'll only take a little while for my irresistible charms to settle in, after that she'll simply adore me." I teased, enjoying the way Natalya's cheeks turned pink.

  
Ivan sighed, "On second thought go ahead and be rude. Alfred seems like he deserves it."

  
I gasped turning to him with a mock hurt look. "You're just jealous that I have cheese crackers and you don't." I replied, pulling out a pack of crackers and waving them in front of his face.

  
"How mature." He said dryly, turning to eat own weird looking food.

  
"Shut up, you know you love me. While else have you been bragging about me to all your friends~" I sang, Ivan blushed ignoring my statement and the others who had laughed at what I said.

  
I grinned watching Ivan grumpily munch on his food, as the others began trading items. Not that I was going to share, call it selfish but everyone elses food looked weird.

  
"Hey Alfie give me your soda. I haven't see one of those in forever." Feliks said snatching my soda ignoring my whine of protest.

  
"Hush, I'll share... maybe" He teased popping the can and taking a drink, "Gosh, I wish they'd sell sodas but all we get in purified water. Like purified water is going to keep me awake in a silly science class." Feliks whined, handing the soda to Eduard who took a sip and shook his head.

  
"I prefer coffee personality, plus I don't think Alfred is too pleased with you stealing his drink." He said, handing the soda to Natalya who drank a bit and handed it to Kat.

  
"Is everyone going to drink it but me?" I whined, as it was passed along to Toris and Ivan. By the time it got back to me there was barely any left.  
"I'm not drinking this, thats super unhygienic." I stated dryly, putting the can down only for Natalya to force it back in my hand.

  
"It's a ritual Alfred. In order to be fully accept you must drink from the same glass as your brothers and sisters." She said, her piercing eyes staring at me seriously. I shivered, perhaps this is a cult after all, at least I'm a recruit not a sacrifice.

  
Lifting the can to my lips I drank the rest of the grape soda. Laughing when Natalya sighed in disappointment.

  
I believe I've made a group of friends. I can't wait to tell Mattie tonight! Hopefully he approves of them, maybe I can introduce them to each other and have a huge group of friends like in those television shows. The ones with the main character making all kinds of friends and bringing them all together into one huge group.

  
"You realize we all indirectly kissed right?" Feliks said suddenly, grinning when everyone made noises of disgust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shooooort. But I wanted to introduce these dudes. I think updating so quickly makes up for it as well so short but I got it out quickly.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gipsypipsy, Land of Insanity, RedPhoenix17, and Thatantisocial14 for reviewing. It really helps me update quicker, knowing that people enjoy my work! Should I do a pov switch at any time? Like would that make the story more interesting?  
> (All teachers are 2ps btw

_Alfred's Pov_

  
"Hence why you shouldn't try these kind of experiments in your dorm. Unless you like fire and destruction." My engineering teacher, Jones, said with an insane laugh as they dodged a wayward pipe as it shot towards her.

  
If you're wondering what happen let's just say my creepy crimson eyed teacher thought it would be cool to let a bunch of young adults to demonstrate their nonexistent skills. The tiny redhead thought it was funny when stuff started exploding. All the teachers seem to have some sort of quirk in this school, much like the students actually. It's as if the school went out of their way to find crazy and attractive people.

  
"Um... ma'am, I think the table is on fire." A tall bulky man, with sharp blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair stated. He pointed to a chair which had flames spewing off of it.

  
Jones glared, "Well for starters I am a boy and that is a goddamn chair." Mr. Jones replied, casually kicking a bucket of flour on the fire watching with glee as it covered not only the fire but the student as well.

  
The man sighed, sitting in his chair and muttering who he underestimated how insane the teacher was. Mr. Jones ignored him, looking around for another student to torture.

  
I shrank slightly in my chair, not really wanting to catch the attention of the insane teacher. Just as his red eyes caught mine the bell rang. Needless to say practically the whole class ran out of the room in terror, Mr. Jones simply yelling not to run in the halls.

  
I made it into the hallway before the rest of the class which gave me time to dust off what little flour had found itself onto me.

  
"Was that even legal." I turned to face the man who had irritated the teacher, his eyes were clearly staring at me so I shrugged.

  
"I mean no one got hurt, plus you have to admit we did learn a few things not to do." I replied, messing the the bottom of my shirt.

  
"I guess... I'm Ludwig by the way. I apologize for the whining, but with the reputation this school has you think they would hire more stable teachers." Ludwig sighed, dusting off some flour onto the floor.

  
Knotting my shirt in my hand, I nodded. "Yeah... actually I heard all the teachers here have some sort of reputation in their field. If it would make you feel better maybe you should talk to the headmaster about why he chose these particular teachers." I suggested, loosening my grip on my shirt when Ludwig nodded.

  
"I believe I will, maybe Mr. Jones has some sort of great achievement that I have not heard of." He said, as he finished cleaning off all the flour that had ended up on his clothes, "Thank you for the idea, my older brother told me that the teachers here were odd. But laughing as a fire is started is new for me."  
"The most my old teachers did was fall asleep." I replied with a laugh, my hand going up to mess with my hair.

  
"I can't say that has happened to me, as interesting as that seems it would be. I must be off, see you tomorrow." Ludwig waved bye, walking down the hallway from me.  
I sighed in relief, holy cow that guy was scary. Like not Ivan scary more like oh my god he's going to yell about how my posture is wrong at any moment scary. He reminded me too much of my father for my to be entirely comfortable around him, though I guess that's a bit mean. It's not like he is my dad, I shouldn't judge him for just being similar.

  
Stretching my arms up I grinned. As crazy as that class was I'm relieved that I finally got around to it. It was my last class and as enjoyable as this day has been I'm glad it's almost over. I mean come on, I practically joined a cult, found favor in a notorious trio, and caught the attention of Arthur and Lovino. I think I met enough people for today.

  
"Alfred!" Well speaking of Arthur, it looks like he somehow found me. Like really? This school is flipping huge and he somehow found his way back to me.  
I stopped, waiting for Arthur to catch up. As tempted as I was just to run to my dorm and go to bed, something told me that would be received as rude. Especially to the high strung british man.

  
"I can't believe you actually ate lunch with Ivan's gang. You do realize how freakishly creepy those people are. I mean even Feliks seems to have a second agenda all the time. Plus he's always talking to Elizabeta, which cannot be good." Arthur ranted, I mentally groaned. I've known this guy less than a day and he's already become another Matthew.

  
"Ivan and his friends seem nice, now if you'll excuse me I need to find my- oof!" I yelped falling backwards into Arthur's arms. I swear to the lord above if I run into another person I'm going to kill myself. Pretty soon I'll be known as the walking wall or something equally embarrassing.

  
"Artie, who's the cute lass you got with you?" A man with spiky red hair and the same green eyes as Arthur asked with a wink. He actually looked very similar to Arthur, the same narrow eyes and scowl. Though this guy had a scottish accent.

  
He took a step forward and I felt Arthur's arms tighten around me, pulling me backwards like the guy was some sort of killer or something.  
"None of your damn business Alistair." Arthur growled pulling me to my feet. The man laughed, leaning forward slightly to stare Arthur in the eyes.

  
"Why? Do you have dibs or something, if not then why are you being such an ass. You think you'd treat your older brother with some sort of respect." Alistair teased, grinning when I gasped turning to Arthur than back to him quickly.

  
Holy crap Arthur has brothers... though honestly someone has probably already told me and I forgot. Hopefully it wasn't Arthur who mentioned it.  
"Maybe if you acted like a civilized gentleman I would considered it. Now fuck off." Arthur snarked, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the scottish man. Wait if Arthur is british why is Alistair scottish? Then again I'm american and Mattie is canadian so I shouldn't talk.

  
"Not so fast Artie. I want to introduce myself to the pretty damsel you've been tugging around." Alistair replied, pulling me out of a very embarrassed Arthur's grip.  
"That's not a damsel Alistair, his name is Alfred, and I was most certainly not tugging him around!" He exclaimed, his angry gaze glaring into Alistair. Who was smirking in a clearly amused way.

  
"Hush little brother. Sorry for calling you a lass mate, that was my fault I'll admit." Alistair apologize once again winking, "I'm pan so don't worry about me not being attracted."

  
Arthur hissed at his brother grabbing my arm again. This was oddly hot if I was being honest, I mean both Kirklands are attractive as hell and they are literally fighting over me... too bad I promised I wasn't here to sleep around or this could have been fun.

  
"Shut it, Alfred wouldn't want a fucking bastard like you." Arthur said, grinning when Alistair frowned. But I think he was frowning at the fact someone had just came up from behind us.

  
"Oi, what are you two idiots arguing over?" A feminine voice asked, Arthur turned around and groaned.

  
Two more people had joined the little fight, both clearly Kirklands. I'm actually pretty sure they are twins. The first was a young woman with a round bust and long wild red hair reaching down her back, next to her was a slightly smaller male who had the same wild hair his was just cut short. Both of them were pale and had freckles covering their faces.

  
"Aednat, Aodhan, can you please tell Arthur to shut his trap while I'm flirting." Alistair said to the two twins. Both of them shrugged the girls frown turning into a wicked grin.

  
"Is big brother getting angry cause someone's trying to get in between him and getting laid. Ah, I always knew you were a horny arse." Aednat teased, her brother turning red and looking away from Arthur's angry gaze.

  
"Who's horny?" Another male voice asked, this one was australian, and oh my god he was hot. Yet again having the same piercing green eyes as the the others, expect he was tan, well built and super taller. He had brown unruly hair that was eerily similar to Arthur's own hair.

  
"I think Arthur is the horny one. I'm just not sure why." Another man replied, this one with the same color hair as Arthur as well as the same spiky look, only his was a bit longer. I also noticed that they all seem to have a varying degree of huge eyebrows. His tone was a lot more mature than his siblings aggressive ones.  
"Ahh right you are Dylan, too bad Jett's to much of an idiot to have heard you." Aednat teased, "Arthur and Alistair are arguing over the cute blonde right there." She pointed to me before slapping away her brothers hand.

  
The australian who I'm going to guess is Jett grinned at me, "Hey they might have another rival." He winked at me in that same cocky way as Alistair.  
"Oh bugger off all of you. Even if I did like Alfred, I wouldn't start something with you lot. Shouldn't you be heading to your clubs anyway." Arthur hissed, turning away from his siblings. His face a rosy red color.

  
His siblings all sighed before looking at me with equally scary grins. I shrank a bit, laughing nervously at the Kirkland's leering looks. They were all looking at me like something to eat. Sure having two of them is hot but five is overkill.

  
Jett laughed at my flustered posture, "Hey if you ever want to do something wild come check me out." He walked off with a casual wave, but seemed rather proud of himself.

  
"If you're into twins come on over to me and Aodhan’s place sometime." Aednat added, slapping my butt as she walked off with a wink. I squeaked at her, not really able to say anything.

  
"If you like a mature adult you should look me up." Dylan said, grabbing Alistair and walking away. "I'm good at fucking if you like it rough!" Alistair shouted at me, yelping when Dylan smacked his head.

  
Now the only one left was Arthur who seemed to be too busy cursing to himself to say anything. I rubbed my butt pouting, for a girl Aednat is pretty pervy. Not saying girls can't be pervy but she's really open about, actually everyone but Arthur seemed to be pretty open about sex.

  
My face grew hot as I thought about what they said. Who the hell says something like that as a goodbye?! It was even worse that they were all ridiculously hot! Like super hot actually...

  
"I swear to god that wasn't planned." Arthur inserted suddenly, pulling me out of my embarrassed thoughts.

  
I squeaked in response. Not entirely sure how to respond to that. "I'm going to have a serious talk with all of them. Please forget that ever happened, holy shit I never thought that they would-" Arthur groaned running his hands through his hair angrily.

  
"I-It's fine. I don't mind being flirted with, actually I'm quite the vixen." I said laughing cockily trying to cover up the awkward anger and sexual tension.  
Arthur gave me a disbelieving look, "Yeah right, you were bright red the entire time. I'm surprised you didn't faint." He replied, poking my forehead. His bushy eyebrows raising from anger to a more peaceful look.

  
"I wasn't going to faint! You have someone slap your butt and not blush." I yelled, pinching his cheek. He grabbed my hand pulling me closer. I squealed in shock, yet I wasn’t really surprised at his actions. I seriously doubted he was the sane one in his family after all.

  
He smirked, leaning against me wrapping his hands around my waist. "You realize that as angry as I am about my siblings flirting with you, it doesn't mean I'm not going to offer my own services." He whispered lowly, he than released my arm.

  
I stared up at him, my face growing hotter than before. Holy crap why does everyone is this school have to be so hot and smooth, it's like I didn't get the memo or something. I shook my head, blinking hard before opening my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Arthur.

  
"I have things to attend too, do try and stay out of trouble." Arthur said casually acting like he never even suggested anything. He then turned and walked off, leaving me standing in the hallway.

  
Great, now I'm in a cult and some sort of harem, is there anything else that could really shock me? I seriously doubt anything could top what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little does he know things are about to get a lot more sexually confusing. I hope you guys like the Kirklands because they're in this. I introduced Germany in the beginning he will have more of a part to play later. Just so you GerAme fans aren't worried.


	5. Anime Man and Sleeping Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greece and Japan are now being introduced, along with another focus on Italy. Thanks for all the reviews guys! ( I hinted at a story I'm working on in the beginning so yeah...

_Alfred's Pov_

  
Slowly wandering up the steps towards my dorm I tried to process what had just happened and how exactly I should feel about it. It sort of felt like I was in one of those anime dating games, the one where you have a crap ton of guys lusting after you and you have to do some weird crap for them. At least I'm not a maid or anything. That would be alot more awkward. Which is surprising since I really didn't think anything could get more awkward than twins asking for a threesome in front of their siblings. If you ask me that's pretty dang awkward.

  
I sighed, my shoulders sagging a bit at the weight that my backpack held. For some reason everything seemed way heavier, most likely because after today I need some sleep. I need a lot of sleep actually, and I can hopefully avoid any unwanted dreams though that thought seems unlikely. I'm a sucker for romance stuff, so this whole thing is actually like a video game... I realize it isn't but still! I'm kinda convinced this is all some weird dream.

  
I'm hoping it is anyway, I doubt any other human being on this planet as an issue like this. I mean not many people can say a whole dang family invited me to warm their beds. Like that's pretty far out in cases of weird things. I should be grateful they asked though, they could be creepy rapist or something, so I have that going for me.

  
Passing the common room noticing a few unfamiliar faces hanging around I sighed. I wanted to say hello but I'm way to tired and hungry for that. So instead I continued up the stairs thinking about Ivan and his crew. Those guys seem nice, if not a little eccentric. Feliks is most certainly a character, as well as Natalya who seems to dislike me for some reason. The only people I'm nervous about is the so called bad touch trio, I've dealt with womanizers before and if they found out a certain secret of mine I'd be in some serious trouble. Not to mention Matthew would be as well.

  
I paused in my exhausting trek to grin at a familiar blue flower, thank god for Feliciano or I totally would have walked right past this. Pulling the door open I froze spotting two new faces talking to Feliciano and Mattie.

  
That had yet to notice me so I took this time to give them the once over. The smaller of the two men was clearly asian. With short jet black hair and dull brown eyes he looked rather bored talking to the other man. Said man had curly brown hair and a cat sleeping on his head, he was rather strong looking. I couldn't really see anything else since he also seemed to be sleeping. Feliciano didn't seem to care, as he was ranting on and on about... me.  
"Hey dudes!" I yelled interrupting their conversation only for Feliciano to hush me.

  
"Like I was saying, Alfred is very pretty but seems kind of oblivious. I don't think he realized I was flirting with him! And that's coming from me." Feliciano exclaimed, skillfully insulting both me and himself in the same sentence, as well as complementing me.

  
Matthew coughed awkwardly and pointed to me, causing Feliciano to nod. "I noticed, but I was talking and nonno always says never interrupt someone when they are speaking. Alfred these are my friends, I hope you don't mind them being here." He continued, pointing to the two unknown men. I nodded not even blushing at Feliciano's comment about flirting. I was too tired to do this right now.

  
"Well... um I'm Alfred." I state plainly, Matthew slammed his head on the table and muttered something about being dead in the head. He better not be talking about me, though I'm not sure who else he would be talking about.

  
The asian man smiled softly, patting Matthew's head. "I'm Kiku, this is Heracles. He sleeps most of the time so I doubt you'll talk to him much. Feliciano said you liked anime..." Kiku asked trailing off in embarrassment at his sudden question, he still seemed eager for my reply though.

  
I grinned, finally a fellow otaku. "I love anime! I'm super obsessed with dragon maid right now, oh and that one anime with the heros and whatever." I squealed, smiling even wider when Kiku nodded in confirmation.

  
"Dragon maid is a current obsession of mine as well. I personally like Hero Academy, if that is what you were referring to." He replied politely, fidgeting slightly as if he wanted to talk more but was nervous about something.

  
"Totally what I meant, I'm a ditz though so I can never remember anything. I love anime though, it sucks because it feels like almost nobody understands my love for it. Or they assume I'm super into hentai. Like dude I can be horny but not that horny." I said with a laugh, Kiku blush and Feliciano asked Matthew what hentai was.  
"I admit anime gets a bad reputation from others. I'm glad to find a fellow otaku though, perhaps we could talk more about it tomorrow? We have a half day so I could take you to lunch." Kiku suggested politely, ignoring a small glare from Feliciano.

  
"I'd love that! It'd be super cool to talk about anime and stuff, do you have any manga. I had to leave mine back home. I used to have a huge collection of manga and comic books though." I bragged, Kiku seemed interested and pleased with my reply while both Matthew and Feliciano looked disappointed.

  
"I must be off, but I will pick you up at one tomorrow. Do you enjoy coffee?" Kiku asked softly, standing up and walking towards the door. I nodded and gave him the thumbs up. He than waved goodbye to both me and Feliciano, exiting the room in a slightly giddy way. The cat dude also getting up and following him making brief eye contact with me before also waving as he left.

  
Feli gave him a half hearted wave but seemed to be sulking over something. I smiled happily at the thought of having a civil conversation, maybe he could distract me from my Kirkland dilema. Which I should probably tell Matthew about, than again I still need to tell him about Ivan and the others. And I should probably mention the bad touch trio... wow I had a super eventful day, and here I thought this would be boring.

  
"Soooo, how was your day Alfie?" Matthew asked glaring at the door. I shrugged at his attitude and sat down across from Feliciano.

  
"Oh it was... interesting. I made a few friends, I think I joined a cult though." I cut off there not wanting to bring up some of the innuendos that had been directed at me today. I don't really want to triggered the angry older brother part of Matthew. Last time that happened my ex had a few bones broken. Needless to say it's something I want to avoid.

  
"Hmm, I get the feeling your leaving something about but I'll choose to ignore it in favor of pointing out that you have your clip." Matthew said, pointing to my hair clip which I had honestly forgotten about.

  
I felt my cheeks heat up when I thought of Lovino giving it to me. He's so weird... "Yeah, Lovino found it. He's actually super nice, if not a little aggressive." I replied, Matthew looked confused as if pondering something.

  
"That's funny actually, Lovino has always been a bit cold. Usually he would have just returned your clip to lost and found. He's not all that social." Matthew pondered, his hand lifting up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, "Or maybe he doesn't like me." He finished, Feliciano laughed.

  
"No you are right, Lovi is my older brother and I can personally say he's always been a bit of an angry person. It's just his personality. He's usually only nice when he is flirting... maybe he has a crush on you Alfie." Feliciano hummed, for some reason using a nickname. Not that I minded, it just means I can call him Feli.  
"I doubt it Feli, maybe he's just nice because I'm new." I responded trying to ignore both Feliciano's elated face at me using a nickname and the fluttering of my heart when I thought about Lovino. If this keeps up I'm totally going to be the school slut, though for some reason I think they would like that.

  
"Ve, maybe I can ask Lovino. Would you like that..." Feliciano trailed off staring at me curiously, it felt like he was challenging me though.

  
"U-um, I'd rather not know actually. If he likes me I'd rather find out through him then any other way." I replied, shrugging slightly when Feli nodded.  
"Personally I hope Lovino doesn't like you. I don't want to have to give the talk to a friend, that would be awkward." Matthew inserted giving Feliciano a look for some reason.

  
Feli shrugged before yawning and stretching his arms into the arm, a small audible pop was heard and he winced. "I'll be sure to relay that information to Lovino. I know you're probably hungry would you like some pasta, Alfred?" Feli asked, looking away from Matthew who rolled his eyes.  
"Is that all you can make." He teased more than asked, Feli pouted.

  
"I like pasta, don't you Alfie~" He hummed leaning against my chair smiling.

  
I nodded laughing when he spun around in glee. "Ve, someone finally wants to eat my pasta other than Ludwig!" He exclaimed running over to the small kitchen that all dorms had, there was a larger one downstairs but since most of us eat the cafeteria food it's not really used a lot.

  
As Feli messed around in the kitchen I turned to Matthew with a small smile. "How was your day, did you make any friends?" I asked, Matthew sighed frowning slightly.  
"No but Mr. Jones yelled at me for running in the hall, even though everyone knows he has wheelies." He whined, messing with his purple jackets strings.  
I shrugged, "Some teachers are just like that. My english teacher spent the whole hour ranting about how twilight isn't literature." Matthew snorted, and gave me an annoyed look which probably meant I wasn't the only one.

  
"Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long day. Wake me up when Feli is does cooking, I'm totally not skipping dinner so don't think about letting me sleep." I warned, walking out of the living area and flopping onto my bed. Only bothering to take off my shoes and socks. I could change after eating.

  
Groaning I shifted around a bit so I could pull the soft blankets over my head. As hungry as I was sleep was so much more interesting, hopefully I don't get any weird dreams. I seriously don't want to be even a little horny in a school with people like the Kirklands.

  
I wiggled around a bit more and thought about Kiku. He seemed nice, a little quiet for my taste but he seemed to want to be friends, that reassures me that not everyone here is trying to flirt with me. Though I could be wrong, Feliciano and Matthew seemed irritated at him for some reason which honestly confuses me. Kiku seems pretty low grade next to all the others who have approached me, he didn't even say something remotely sexual. Not to mention he loves anime which practically makes him awesome already. He was super cute too, with his lean body and silky black hair. I giggled slightly trying to calm myself down. Seriously I can't be getting attached to people, I'm here for school and nothing else. But then again there really isn't any harm in messing around... but that's what I thought last time and that didn't work out all that well hence the school switch. I doubt anyone here would be that psycho though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than all the others but it's just to make the transition to the next chapter easier. The next chapter will be in a different Pov I'm not sure who's though. Once again thank you for all the lovely reviews it makes me want to update more often!


	6. Canadian Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update~ Thanks once again for the amazing reviews, they mean alot to me! And we finally reached chapter six which means you guys get a pov switch! A pov switch means you'll be seeing through the eyes of someone other than Alfred.  
> Note- Alfred is 'girly' is this since he was raised as a girl until recently, just btw.

_Matthew's (Canada) Pov_

  
If I had to describe myself in one word, I would most likely use tired. Either tired or distressed, both describe me pretty well. Though if you had a younger sibling like Alfred, I'm sure you would understand.

  
Not that Alfred is a bad sibling just... confusing. One minute he's super shy and bashful the next he's wiggling his eyebrows at some random hot stranger. It's like he hasn't decided one a personality yet, most people couldn't tell though. Alfred is pretty shy when he feels out of place, but oh god just wait until he decides he's comfortable. You'll miss the girly, shy kid once you meet the video game monster.

"Why are you making a funny face?" Alfred asked from his spot on the floor, where he was currently smashing up crackers. I shook my head and glared.

"I'm not making a funny face, you lost your hair clip again by the way." I teased, watching as he look around panickedly before freezing and picking the clip out of the cracker mess.

  
"What are you even doing?" I asked, standing up and walking over to Alfred's cracker pile.

  
"I'm making a sacrifice to the cracker god... that was a joke. I'm going to fill up a latex glove with these dead crackers, after I cut a teeny hole in one of the fingers, I'll go to the park and run around feeding all the birds." He replied, clipping his hair clip back into place.

  
"Why..." I trailed off not entirely sure if I wanted to know. Alfred seemed all too happy to explain to me though, it kind of seemed like he's been waiting to brag about this. That wouldn't surprise me though.

  
"Because the parks back home had a no feeding the animals rule, which is totally fair if I was feeding something other than birds. Anyway, I just looked it up and you're actually allowed to feed them here! So I figured by getting a crap ton of crackers and spreading them around the park I would please the poor birdies that I neglected to feed in the other park." He ranted, as he poured the crackers into a latex glove while grinning.

  
I laughed patting his head awkwardly, "I worry about you sometimes... besides don't you have a date with Kiku?" I leaned away as Alfred glared at me.

  
"It's not a 'date'. It's going to be anime lovers bonding time. He is kind of cute though, he's so small." Alfred sniggered, frowning when he missed the glove and instead poured the crackers onto the floor. Hopefully Feliciano doesn't mind messes, I doubt Alfred is going to pick this up.

  
"Wait... wasn't Ivan the cute one?" I asked, poking his shoulder when he ignored me. He swatted at my hand absent mindedly.

  
"They're both cute, almost all the guys here are cute. Well most of them are hot." Alfred pondered pausing in his cracker quest to stare at the floor in an intense manner.

  
"... Do you really want to start dating again?" I questioned, Alfred glared in response.  
"Maybe." He said sharply, before turning back to his crackers and ignoring me. I sighed, this is the real Alfred. A brat who hates being told what to do... I guess he's kinda cute in his own way.

  
I stood up knowing Alfred needed to cool off, the subject of dating has always been a touchy one. Given Alfred's body type there's no surprise that he's had some issues dating in the past. Honestly though I find it stupid that he'd try and act nice around others. If he doesn't want to attract people why does he keep acting like he does.

  
Groaning I left the room, making my way to the common area. Praying that Francis wasn't there, I already know what he'd want to talk about. Or I guess 'who' he'd want to talk about, and I am not playing messager boy.

  
"Matthew~" A cheery voice sang as soon as I walked into common room. A tanned girl with long brown hair and honey colored eyes was waving at me happily.  
"Hi Michelle." I replied, standing next to her squeezing her arm in a friendly manner. She grinned at me smoothing her short blue dress.

  
"Guess what. Francis has a crush on this new kid and apparently so does like everyone else this kid has talked to. I know that look, sure maybe most of everything I hear is gossip but fun stuff like this is what makes life worth living! The thrill of adventure no matter how silly it may seem, not to mention the romance vibes are simply screaming from what Lizzy told me-" She paused inhaling sharply trying to catch her breath, I didn't have the heart to tell her I already knew all of the latest drama so I simply let her continue,

  
"Besides the new kid being adorable, apparently Ludwig was talking to Feliciano about something and he started talking about the bizarro teacher, the red head, yeah anyway while they were talking Feliciano said he had a thing for blondes. Which makes me wonder... maybe he has a crush on you-"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand on her mouth only to reel it away as she licked me.

"The covering thing isn't going to work, you're too germaphobic." She teased, twirling one of her long pigtails around her finger, smiling sweetly.

  
"Oh stop it, I already know you're the antichrist so no need to act cute. Feliciano does not have a crush on me, I know this for a fact so don't say anything. He might like Ludwig though, they are always hanging around each other..." I trailed off pondering about how to get those two together. Maybe I can get Lizzy to get everyone in school a date that way no one tries to make a move on Alfred... than again that might upset Alfred a bit.

  
"Aaaw," Michelle whined frowning, "I thought you and Feli would be super cute together... I guess that just means you'll have to marry Katyusha." She shrugged thoughtfully smiling at me.

  
"I don't maybe I should date you." I replied smoothly, her face went bright red and she laughed.

  
"Shut up Matthew. We tried that once, alas it turns out I'm a lesbian." She giggled, twirling away from me to wave at Carlos who made a face at her. She laughed and pointed to me mouthing something that I didn't quite catch.

  
"How are my favorite idiots!" The large dark skinned man exclaimed, slapping both of us on the back. "I missed you two during the summer, Michelle don't ever try to send me fish again."

  
Michelle turned red, "I was trying to be friendly! I didn't know that it would smell that bad." She hissed, turning away from Carlos who shrugged.

  
"Eh, I forgive you. My mama was pretty upset though, she ended up feeding it to the cats." He teased rubbing her arm in forgiveness.

  
She sighed standing straight and grinning. "Alright, next summer I'll send you a bunch of postcards like I did with Matthew."

  
Carlos wiggled his eyebrows and winked at the two of us. "Sending each other postcards, I wonder what sort of images were on them."

  
"Ooh, most of them were the local beaches but a few of them were made personally by me, documenting my awesome cruise experience." She replied, not catching Carlos innuendo.

  
He sighed, "All I did this summer was whine to my parents about how I wish I could visit you two. That and I ate ice cream, I almost sent some to you Matthew but than I realized how bad of an idea that was." Carlos admitted sheepishly.

  
Both Michelle and I laughed at his red face. "Oh shut up, I know you wanted to send me that damn bear of yours." Michelle poked my arm and giggled.

  
"Aw, was it when he had a cold. That's so nice Matthew! Though I doubt Kuma would have made it, I wish animals were allowed at school." She pouted, most likely thinking about how soft my 'dog' kuma was. Kuma is a small white chow chow, who adores Michelle. Most likely because she always brings fish with her.

  
"Sorry but you know the rules, though my little brother Alfred is going to the park later. You can ask him to let you see Kuma at the kennel." I soothed, patting her head backing away when she jumped upwards.

  
"Really! Wait you have a younger brother, since when?" She asked, her eyes widening. Carlos nodded and for a brief second I regretted telling her.

"Eh, I've always had one. Well since I was two anyway, I didn't talk about him alot since he used to go to a different school. It was a really bad subject for me since we've always been close.

  
"Wait I thought you had a little-" Carlos stopped his sentence when I gave him the 'I'll explain later' look. "So why did he transfer here?" He changed his question thankfully not pushing the subject. I had forgotten how Carlos and I have known each other since we were eight, which means he's actually met Alfred before.  
I shrugged ignoring the questionly look from Michelle,

"Um, a little bit I guess. It's not really my place to tell you but Alfred hates his old school now and decided he wanted to go here instead. He had to skip a few grades though, which is funny because he's always been sort of lazy."

  
Carlos nodded, patting Michelle's shoulder when she went to ask more about it. "Michelle, he clearly doesn't want to be gossiping about his little brother so you shouldn't push him." He chided, she pouted but relented asking me any questions. It's funny that he says that because I know he'll be hounding me for answers, nicely though. His older brother nature refuses to let him actually harass me, which I'm super grateful for.

  
"You can talk to him, I mean it's not like he hides in his room. Don't let his shyness fool you, he's actually a brat who knows how to play people." I griped, remembering how great Alfred was at getting his way.

  
"Sounds kind of like Lizzy, she acts all nice until you get to know her. After that you end up being some sort of shipping slave, I remember the days when I only thought of a boat when people said 'ship'." Michelle said smiling as she thought about her hungarian friend.

  
"Yeah well-" I started but was cut off by an annoying new arrival.

  
"Mattie! I finished my cracker gloves do you want to-" Alfred paused in his dramatic entrance turning pink when he realized I wasn't alone. "Nevermind." He muttered turning away only to be grabbed by Michelle.

  
"So you're Alfred! Is it okay if I call you Alfie?" She asked excited to make a new friend, Alfred looked like he wanted to say no but that would ruin his 'shy' personality card.

  
"S-sure, just don't call me Allie." He replied, I bit my lip at the old nickname thinking about Alfred before the accident.

  
Michelle nodded, "You can call me Chelly, I love that nickname. Mattie and Carly refuse to call me it though." She stated glaring at me and Carlos accusingly.

"Don't call me Carly." Was all Carlos said, still staring at Alfred with a questioning look in his eyes. Alfred didn't seem to recognize Carlos which meant I was safe from explaining for a little bit, this is the one time I can safely say I'm grateful for Alfred's absent mindness.

  
"Okay... well um I'm going to the park." Alfred said, biting his lip when Michelle perked up.

  
"Oh can I go, I really want to see Kuma again." She begged, Alfred nodded smiling but I could tell he was already planning to hold off on his bird feeding.  
"Sure Chelly, I'd be happy to have some company. If you want we could take Kuma for a walk." Alfred promised, Michelle lit up and grabbed his arm waving at me and Carlos.

  
"Bye! I got to go give some cuddles to the most adorable dog on the planet!" She exclaimed, Alfred gave me an annoyed look as he was dragged away.  
As soon as the were out of sight Carlos turned to me. "Alfred is Alison isn't he." He stated more than asked, he didn't look angry more confused. I guess Alfred never seemed like the type to switch pronouns.

  
"Yeah, he had a few issues in school. It ended up with him leaving and changing his name to Alfred. Don't worry the Alison you know is still in there, he still wears the hair clip Davie gave him after all." I muttered the last bit, Carlos frowned but nodded in understanding.

  
"Alright, well at least he's bi-gender. If he wasn't you'd have to worry about binders and shit." Carlos stated elbowing me.

  
"Oh god that would suck." I realized, Carlos laughed. I smiled at him for the change in atmosphere but tried to give him the most serious glare.

  
"Make sure not to call Alfred 'Alison' anymore. It makes him super upset, I know this is weird and all." I said, making sure to keep eye contact with Carlos.  
He nodded seriously. "Yeah, I understand. Don't worry Matthew I might not be Al's biggest fan but I get the gist of what happened."

  
I grinned, "In that case would you like to eat some ice cream I've stashed in my dorm. Alfred hasn't found it yet but that isn't going to last long." Carlos grinned.  
"That sounds amazing." 


	7. Park Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! I wasn't sure if anyone liked it but we reached 1000 hits and I felt like I should probably update for that. Thank you for all the amazing reviews it really does help me update quicker when I know people like this.

_Alfred's Pov_

"So are Matthew and you super close or just sort of close?" Michelle asked, holding the leash that was restaining the monster of a dog named Kuma.

"Eh, we're decently close. We still fight and sometimes I feel like smacking him but that's just sibling stuff." I replied, Michelle smiled and glanced up at me.

"That's nice, I have a ton of cousins but I don't have any siblings. It sucks because my mama is always talking about how I should find more friends! I'm friends with the whole school and she stills thinks I need more." She whined, pulling on Kuma's leash to get him to slow down.

I sighed, Michelle seems super nice but I really wanted to feed the birds today. But if I do that infront of her she'll think I'm weird and then she'll tell everyone and it'll be just like my old school. There's no way I'm letting that happen so I'll just stick with being shy and quiet. Like Matthew! He always has real friends, I'm not sure if it's his personality or his common sense that allows him to see through people unlike me.

"So did you just want to walk kuma or do you have other plans?" Michelle chirped practically skipping next to me. 

"Well I'm actually going to meet up with someone here in a bit, his name is Kiku maybe you know him?" I asked her despite already know she does, she seems to know everyone actually.

"Yeah! He's super handsome right, I think asians guys are cute in general but he's like twice the cuteness than usual." She laughed, winking at me.

"I guess, I mean he is cute but we're meeting up to talk about anime!" I exclaimed, my heart jumped at the thought of getting to talk to someone other than Matthew about anime. Maybe he likes the same shows as me and we can watch them together.

"Kiku is very shy so I'm surprised you managed to get him to crawl out of bed." Michelle said, nudging my shoulder playfully.

"Well he seemed pretty excited to me, maybe he never gets to talk about his favorite shows. I can relate to that since Mattie never watches anything that I do, other than a few mainstream stuff. It gets kinda boring when you have no one to talk too." I replied, frowning slightly.

"Don't you have friends from your old school to talk too?" She asked, pushing her brown hair out of her face and leaning towards me. Shoot she's nosey, it's not a horrible thing it just means she likes talking and knowing things. But I really can't have her finding out certain things because I know for a fact she'd tell other people, even if it was accidental.

"Um, no. My old school was very... strict and private you didn't really have the chance to make friends." I lied, smiling at her. She shrugged seeming to accept my answer.

"Sounds boring." She turned away from me to pet a whining Kuma who had apparently decided he wanted food. He always barks this weird way when he's hungry for some reason.

"We should probably take him back to the kennel, he seems to think it's lunch time." I stated, tugging on Michelle's arm. It's around eleven so that means Kiku will be here soon and no offense to Michelle but I was hoping to be alone with him...  
Not for romantic reasons! Just so that I can talk about weebish stuff without anyone but him finding out. I really don't want to be labeled as the 'weeaboo kid'.

"Alrighty, mind if I take him back? You said you needed to meet up with Kiku soon so I can just take him back if you want." Michelle offered, well more like pleaded. I know she's up to something but I had no real reason to say no.

"Er, sure. Just be careful, he's a big dog and if he sees a cat you'll lose him pretty dang quick." I warned handing the leash over to her. She grinned taking it and walking off chirping to herself.

I glanced at my phone to check the time and sighed when I realized I still had around an hour. So not enough time to run back to the dorm and grab my crackers but enough time for me to grow bored. Not that it took a lot of time for me to find things boring, I'm not the most patient person in the world honestly. 

"Alfred! Why are you at the park so early don't you lower classmen have a science exam today?" A certain prussian called running into view. I bit my lip and tried not to sound snappish when replying.

"They do but I'm not in that class." Gilbert's red eyes lit up, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"That's great so you can hang with me and my buds today right?" He asked, throwing an arm around me. I wanted to scream at the turn of bad luck. Why can't I just meet up with Kiku without an army of odd men. I just want to talk about anime for goodness sake. Any otaku can relate with me here!

"Actually I'm going to meet up with- wait Kiku!" I exclaimed, noticing that Gilbert's buddies were in fact not the infamous trio but instead it Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino. 

"Alfred? I'm surprised to see you here this early." Kiku replied calmly, he still looked surprised. Or as surprised his passive face can manage. 

"I- I was walking my dog. Do all of you know each other?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with an irritated looking Lovino. It felt like he was trying to catch my eye, most likely to have an excuse to yell at me or maybe he just wanted my attention. He seems like a tsundere, which is sort of adorable in anime but they're really mean in real life. Yet another reason why I should turn into a magical girl and run away.

"Si, we are childhood friends... were you planning to meet with Kiku?" Lovino asked loudly, giving me some sort of look that seemed like jealousy. Maybe he likes Kiku? He seems a little harsh for Kiku though, the japanese man is very... soft? He's kind and Lovino is not so kind.

"Yep, we were going to talk about some things. Just you know, in a friendly way." I answered honestly, Lovino seemed to relax and turned his attention to Feliciano who was whispering something to Ludwig.

"So... are you dudes like um doing anything?" I laughed awkwardly, leaning away from the group that was staring at me weirdly, is it really that shocking to meet someone in the park a short walk away from where they live? 

Most of them shrugged in response but Feliciano, thank god for Feliciano decided to actually reply. You know like a normal person.

"Oh we were just trying to figure out why Kiku kept trying to dodge us all day. He seemed super nervous about something, I guess he didn't want us to know he was meeting up with you. I can understand though... I'm really annoying." Feliciano trailed off sadly staring into the distance. My heart clenched in sympathy, I ran over to him crushing him with a hug.

"Oh no! You're not annoying Feli, you're cute and kind and you make the greatest pasta and pizza." I ranted holding the smaller man close to me. Feli squealed happily snuggling into my shoulder.

I heard Lovino start cursing for some reason and Gilbert muttered something in german.

"Hey, Alfred if I insult myself will you give me a hug?" The albino asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I stared at him for a minute and released Feliciano.

"No." I stated plainly, Feliciano is adorable and small. Gilbert is... not so small and annoying. Actually he's like me but not. That probably doesn't make any sense to anyone but me.

"That's not nice! I'm awesome." Gilbert whined, leaning against Ludwig who looked like he wanted to shove him off but kinda didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Feliciano is adorable and precious! I'll hug him because I know he needs one, all you need is attention." I chirped turning away from the whiny man to wave at Lovino and Kiku who were both still awkwardly staring at me. I think now's probably the time to break away from the group, I was here for Kiku after all!

"Hey Kiku since your already here do you want to walk to the ice cream stand a bit away from here. I know we agreed to meet up a little later so..." I trailed off waiting for the black haired man to reply.

He merely nodded and walked towards me, motioning for us to leave. I waved at the others before running after Kiku who I'm pretty sure was speed walking. Or it certainly felt like he was walking at above average speed, either I'm out of shape or this dude wants to leave.

"Hey, slow down buddy! I'm not here to run a marathon." I panted, catching up to his side. Kiku's cheeks turned red.

"I apologize, my friends were being odd. I wanted to leave so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable." He confessed, staring at his shoes which are apparently the most interesting things in the world right now. 

"Nah it's fine. I'm trying to make friends- wait no. I'm here for school, but I guess it'd be cool to make some friends too?" I asked more then stated. I don't want him to think I'm an attention slut or something, pretty sure I classify as one anyways but I can try to seem like those cool mysterious dudes from anime.

"Ah, well you are welcomed to visit anytime. A fair warning, Francis is in the dorm room next to mine. He oftens let's himself in." Kiku said, making a face that suggested Francis did more than roam the room.

"Heh, I'll be sure to remember that. Oh hey do you want some ice cream?" I asked as we reached the ice cream stand which had a grumpy looking teenager sitting behind it. Interestingly enough this particular ice cream stand gives you a flower with each purchase, it's considered super romantic and everyone always buy their date ice cream from here during the spring festival. 

It's a super silly dream of mine that some amazingly romantic guy is going to swoop in and take me out here during the festival fireworks and we'll sit over in the field while holding hands and eating ice cream. (For some odd reason I have rocky road and he has vanilla in every dream) We'll stare up at the sky and he'll turn around and kiss me while handing me the flower that came with the ice cream. It's so romantic! In dirtier dreams we do other stuff too, it sucks because I can never see my dream guys face I'm pretty sure he has- 

"Alfred?" Kiku asked suddenly, waving his hand in front of my face. I stumbled backwards and blinked a few times coming back to reality.

"E-eh. Sorry! I kinda zoned out I guess." I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head. I hope he can't read minds because I'd probably kill myself. The only person that knows about that recurring dream is Matthew and he's under an oath of 'I'll murder you and your friends if you tell anyone'.

"It's fine, I was wondering what type of icecream you'd like." Kiku asked, smiling slightly at my dazed look. He's probably thinking that he should run or something otherwise people are going to think he's an idiot since he's hanging out with an idiot, I'm most likely drooling too. Oh gosh I hope not, that would be horrible-

"Hey blondie! What do you want!" The icecream man suddenly screamed. His sunglasses slipping off his face slightly. I frowned and waved at him quickly.

"Hey, hey! Dude don't be so rude to paying customers," I leaned against the stand glaring up at the guy. He froze as soon as I was close to him and made an odd hum noise.

"S-shut up! I have the right, you're the one holding up the line!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his weirdly styled slicked back mohawk hair thingy.

I turned behind me and saw... a nervous looking Kiku. Maybe this guy can see dead people but I can't and there ain't nobody alive around here.

"Um, what line?" I asked sweetly, leaning even closer to the dude that seemed to realize how stupid he sounded.

  
"Oh whatever. Next time don't take so long... are you going to order or what?" He asked, huffing slightly. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the rocky road picture which was on the little menu that they have sitting out.

  
"I want that, next time you should be nicer to customers. You're super lucky I just happen to be an idiot who deserves to be yelled at." I answered, winking at him before taking the floor which was loosely gripped in his hands.

  
I turned back to Kiku and grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep zoning out. Matthew calls it the 'Alfred disease' but I think it's just me not paying attention. What did you order?" I implore tapping my foot against the ground absent mindedly.

  
"Vanilla." He retorted simply, apparently not noticing my jaw dropped expression. Instead he paid for the icecream and handed me mine, before tugging me along the walkway. I'm starting to think that I maybe should postpone my single cat lady dreams and figure out if this is literally anime fate playing into my life... or he could just like vanilla and it have nothing to do with my fantasies but that's really no fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this, I know I need to figure out an end pairing that way this can eventually end! But maybe I'll never choose one and just leave it so the reader can choose.

**Author's Note:**

> So new story idea, I actually have alot I want to do with this. Have a nice day/night, and if you have time leave a comment!


End file.
